Double Trouble
by Edgar Allan Pi
Summary: Due to a newfound peace treaty between the British Institute and the Bahraini Institute, the Bahraini Institute sends their two top shadowhunters to help Britain solve a new string of murders that has been going on in London. Parabatai, Isabella and Zain have been selected to go and will hopefully put an end to the gruesome murders.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

The war between the European and Middle Eastern shadowhunters had waged on for approximately a decade. It was unforgiving and brutal, killing almost 500,000 shadowhunters in total. It started in 2000 and ended recently in 2010. The reason behind this cruel war is unknown like most wars a number of factors were associated with it. Like with Word War 1 it all started with one man, while in this particular war, many shadowhunters have declared it was because two institutes: the British Institute and the Bahraini Institute have been disagreeing over a certain problem that was and still is top secret. Nobody in the entire supernatural world knows this reason, the reason that caused the bloodiest war ever to destroy several cities and wreak havoc on innocent, unsuspecting shadowhunters and downworlders. Also, nobody would suspect that in 2014 the person or people to discover this reason would be two 16-year-old parabatai.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: BREAKING THE NEWS

"What did you do now?" said Isabella.

"Nothing I swear, I was good this time," replied Zain.

"Oh please, save your excuses you are never good"

"Good point, but seriously this time I did nothing"

"Then why are we on our way right now to the head of the institute Zain? You really screwed up big time"

"Fine don't believe me, Izz"

The conversation went back and forth, each girl accusing each other of ridiculous crimes until they stumbled in the office of the head of the institute, laughing like a pair of lunatics, which incidentally they are.

"Girls, I see you have been having a pleasant day," said the head of the institute. The head of the institute was Mohammed, and he had taken care of the girls ever since they lost their families to the Great War. He was in his late 40's and had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and had a father charm to him. He lost his own family in the war too.

"Mr. M, what up, what ever we did I swear we didn't mean it" blurted out Zain. Her comment was soon followed by Mohammed's laughter. " You think you guys are in trouble?"

"Ya…. wait if this is about the whole beating the crap out of Ali thing, listen he started it, he said I couldn't even kill a single demon, so I demonstrated my techniques on him" replied Izz innocently.

Mohammed raised his eyebrows and smiled. " No it's not about that, and I wasn't even aware of that, thank you for telling me about it." His face suddenly turned grim and he stared at the girls. They were so young and clueless, but great warriors nonetheless. The loss of their families brought on an air of maturity to them, he himself gained when he was first appointed head of the institute, which was when he was 30. " Girls… I- you are aware of the new peace treaty, yes? "

"Yeah" they both replied in unison, which made them automatically yell out JINX! " Please girls, just let me talk and only talk when I'm done please" Mohammed begged. The girls obeyed instantly since none of them could remember a time when he was this upset. " Well, there is a murder in London who has been killing shadowhunters and downworlders alike, and so far the British institute has come up with no clues or leads. In their time of need the Bahraini Consul has agreed to send our best shadowhunters, and we decided thr best are you two." He looked at both of them anxiously awaiting their reaction.

" WE ARE GOING TO LONDON!" they both said together, but this time Zain said it with excitement while Izz said it with dread. Izz couldn't believe it. Out of the two she is the most violent, the most battle- hungry, but she couldn't go to London and help the people who have murdered her, Zain's, and Mohammed's family. "No", she declared," I wont do it and how could you even suggest something like this"

"I know how it seems, but please Izz if we don't do something they might revoke the treaty and we are already in a weak state. I hate involving you girls in politics but this time I can't help it. I hate to send you out to the dangers of London, but you must, and I'm terribly sorry." Mohammed looked down and put his head in hands. He remembered the feeling of pure horror when the Consul announced they wanted to send Izz and Zain to London. They had become his family, and sending them out to investigate this highly dangerous case, filled him with terror.

"When are we leaving?" Zain yelled, she was giddy with joy and was jumping excitedly. " BY THE ANGEL, ALL TIME LOW WILL BE THERE ON TOUR, I CAN MEET THEM, IZZ CAN WE KIDNAP ONE OF THEM"

"You are going to leave tomorrow" Mohammed replied, his voice shaky, he looked up to see Izz frowning with concern at him. " Mohammed we will go if it means this much to the Consul, and we will solve this case with ease, don't you worry about us" she flashed him a smile and stood with confidence. She was always reassuring and she was a magnificent leader. After him, Mohammed is 100% sure she would be head of the institute. The first woman head of institute in Bahrain ever.

" And Zain, communication with famous mundanes are not allowed" said Izz, but Zain already left the room. She was packing her bag and packing Izz's at the same time.

Izz sighed and when back to their room, and helped Zain pack. Zain was thinking of kidnapping her band, while Izz was already trying to piece together the string of murders in London.

Izz woke up at 3, she got dressed in her training gear that was previously owned by her mother, and headed towards the training room. When she was restless, usually an hour of training calmed and tired her down. She remembered the first time Zain and her trained together. They had just met a week ago and it was the first time they were away from their families. They were awkward towards each other until training. Training ended with Zain breaking her leg and Izz spraining her wrist and ankle. They were found on the ground tears streaming down their faces, but not tears of pain, but tears of joy. 2 years after that at the age of 14 they became parabatai, and since then had been inseparable. She was scared for both of them; she never took part in something so serious before. She tossed dagger after dagger facing away from the target, and when she turned around she saw that each of them landed in the bulls eye. She smiled collected her daggers and trained for 40 more minutes until she took a shower and made herself breakfast.

"I could hear you train, your grunts are annoying as hell for your information" said Zain

Izz smiled, turned around and replied, " Breakfast for 2?"

"Make that for 3" said Mohammed groggily

They all sat down, ate and enjoyed each others company for it might be the last time they ever see each other ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: PORTAL TO ENGLAND

**Hey, readers, just here to inform you that I will be updating this fanfic every weekend so expect it on a Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. Thank you, and if you enjoyed this week's chapter or if you have a suggestion, feel free to review! Thanks again!**

"The portal is almost ready, hurry up Izz!"

Izz was standing at her doorway staring at her room. She had the room of a typical mundane teenager. Band and book posters were on the wall, a computer was open on Tumblr, and a TV stood on a table across from her bed. She was a serious book nerd. Her bookcase was near her bed and had toppled over several times due to the weight of the books. She was proud of her collection, but when she asked Zain for her opinion Zain only sighed and continued to play her music on full speaker. That was the only reason why Izz wanted her own room; Zain always played her music extremely loud. Mohammed was always worried that the girls have been heavily influenced by mundane culture, but they would always do ace all their tests about the supernatural world. They prided themselves in the knowledge that they probably knew more than the average shadowhunter. Also, there was a reason as to why Mohammed hadn't taken away all their mundane gadgets. It had saved them. Izz could remember, just weeks after her family's death how depressed she has been, how she struggled being herself and living with this constant feeling of survivor's guilt. Books have been an escape. She forgot all her worries and pain and she became someone else. Once she was Katniss, then Tris, then June and etc. They have taught her more about courage and bravery than any shadowhunting class. She proposed she was what the mundanes a "fangirl". Zain's savior was mainly music. Listening to the encouraging words of wisdom from her dark songs helped her pull through and face the world with a smile on her face. Izz snapped out of her daze and promptly packed her reading list and then sprinted out of her room, heading to the backyard.

It was a big yard, mainly used for portals. It was fancy so that if any visitors came (which was extremely rare) they would supposedly be impressed, only to be let down by the small size of the institute. The yard was lined with palm trees, and pretty flowers that could sustain the heat. The equipment is hardly used, it is mainly used as decoration, and so it gleams under the hot sun. Anyway if they used the equipment it would be destroyed and battered in less than two days. Zain saw Izz and immediately scoffed.

"Really, Isabelle, you are wearing that?"

Izz was wearing her green, leopard printed dress that hugged her trained body perfectly and exposed a decent amount of her rune- covered limbs. It was one of her few lady like dresses.

"Excuse me if I want to make a good impression, miss 80's reject" Izz replied with a smirk.

Zain was wearing the usual, black top and jeans with a leather jacket and combat boots. As far as Izz knew, Zain owned no dresses.

"Portal's ready girlies, lets go!" yelled Mohammed.

As Izz walked past Mohammed to go to the portal he stopped her and said somberly " Take care of yourself and Zain, I have my complete trust and faith in both of you. Ill miss both of you terribly, whom will I fight with over the toaster now?" he smiled weakly. Izz laughed making his smile widen just a bit. She felt horrible for leaving him here alone with his worries and troubles. She hugged him, and said "Ill bring us back home, Ill miss you, bye" she waved, grabbed Zain and ran into the portal. The sooner she would be done with this, the sooner she would be back home.

The first thing Izz saw as she stepped out of the portal was a short, brown haired woman who was wearing an elegant suit. The next thing she knew, Zain smacked into her, and if Izzy hadn't caught her they would have both crashed into the lady. What a great first impression that would have been. The lady smiled a little and said with a warm smile, " Ah, so this must be the top shadowhunters from Bahrain, how lucky are we?" She had a sophisticated British accent that reminded her of Sherlock in a weird way.

Zain blushed and Izz responded " Yes, and the pleasure is all mine, I hope we can help and we will do everything we can to help you diminish this problem" At that the woman smiled a true smile and extended her hand, " I'm Charlotte Branwell, Head of the institute" Izz was suddenly impressed. She never met a female head of the institute and since she always wanted to be one, Ms. Branwell here automatically became her role model.

Izz shook her hand and said, " I am Isabelle and this is Zain". Zain and Charlotte shook hands quite awkwardly and stood staring at each other. Charlotte stared at the girls with a sharp eye. They were definitely pretty. Izz had long, black wavy hair, with fair skin, and small rosebud lips. They were both incredibly taller than Charlotte. Zain had curly black hair and fair skin. They had similar facial qualities but still looked completely different. It amazed Charlotte.

" So where is everybody?" said Zain breaking the silence.

" Oh, Will, Jem, and Henry have gone looking for clues. Jessamine should be so-

" I heard my name!"

Out came a girl wearing a pretty sundress that was just above the knee. It was adorned with different types of pastel colored flowers. Her blonde curls landed neatly on her shoulders, which accentuated her blue eyes. She had absolutely no runes on her.

"Oh my! What a pretty dress you are wearing! Such a shame those ugly rune things had to ruin it." Izz and Zain glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows.

" This is Jessamine, and she is also a shadowhunter here" replied Charlotte with an exasperated look on her face.

"Yuck no, I am a lady, a proper woman, I do not work out or do those horrendous acts" spitted out Jessamine.

Izz only knew Charlotte for a few minutes but already felt like defending her. Never in her life had she met a shadowhunter who has dismissed their heritage in such a rude manner. She also never met such a girly girl.

" When will the_ real _shadowhunters arrive?" asked Zain in a way that made Izz bite her lip to keep her from laughing.

" In about 3 hours, when they come we will inform you, then we will eat supper at the dining room, by then make yourself at home, Sophie will show you to your rooms"

" Can you tell us where the training room is?" asked Isabelle

"Of course, Sophie will gladly show you," replied Charlotte

By the time Sophie came Jessamine was long gone. After Zain's remark she stomped out of the room in a very girly fashion, that Izz didn't think was possible. Sophie was pretty, something in the water must be making everyone this institute so beautiful, Izz thought, but she had this nasty scar, which ran vertically from her temple to her cheek. In silence she led them to their rooms with a quick stop to the training room.

" Wow what an amazing place, huh Zain?"

Zain had already plugged in her earphones and looked angrily at the ceiling. Izz sighed, grabbed her bag full of training gear plus her books, and headed towards the training room. She got lost once, but found her way, by smelling the old leather of the mats. The training room was huge compared to the one at home. It had so many state- in- the -art equipment. She was in shadowhunter heaven. After 2 hours of training, Zain joined her, putting all her rage into the poor punching bag. Izz slumped against the wall and started reading her book " The Shining' by Stephen King. She had recently gotten into horror and she had been intrigued by the genre so far.

" Zain come on it has been almost 3 hours I'm going to shower and change back into my fancy dress"

"Again?" panted Zain as she karate kicked the punching bag.

" Yup, now move"

She showered and wore her dress. Zain soon followed and did the same thing. Zain and Izz sat in awkward silence, until Sophie summoned them. She surprised them by speaking for the first time, " Just a heads up, um, Will is an obnoxious jerk so if you have a quick temper, I suggest you keep it on hold." Her formal language stunned Izz so much, she laughed, and then noticed Zain looking at her mouthing "temper". Izz was infamous at home for having a short temper; she always thought it helped her in battle. Izz walked in the dining room, it was vast and luxurious, but that wasn't the first thing she noticed. She first noticed 2 boys in their late teens, sitting at the dining table, talking passionately about something. At first she thought it was something serious, something to do with the case, but as she got closer, she realized they were talking about absolute nonsense.

" The duck removed the evidence"

"Will, by the angel, it's a duck!"

"Exactly that's what it wants you to think, that it's just an innocent duck, but no it's probably something with demon pox"

"Oh no, not again with this demon pox shenanigans, when the guests arrive please do not embarrass me in front of them"

The one apparently named Will shook his head making him stare right at Izz and Zain, he grinned mischievously and said, " Too late" and then laughed until everyone at the dining room turned around, making them all spot the 2 girls that were feeling so out of place they would have jumped into a pool of lava if the choice was available.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Come on, sit down, then! Don't make us wait forever, I'm starving!" said the dark haired boy.

The two girls sat down right across from the two boys. The one directly across from Isabella had raven black hair, blue piercing eyes, fair skin, and a gorgeous grin. He was positively stunning, Isabella thought. The one directly across from Zain had an odd combination of features. Silver hair with a matching pair of silver eyes, which were almond shaped. Also was totally not bad looking. Has the institute suddenly become a model agency?

" Isabella, Zain that's Will," she extended one graceful hand toward blue eyed boy " and that's Jem" she shifts her hand towards silver haired boy.

Isabella looks at Zain and sees her plainly stare at Jem, with a completely new look on her face. Is it admiration? Jem notices the attention and looks at her slightly blushing. Zain looked down with a little color on her cheek. If it wasn't for Will, Isabella would have gasped and exclaimed loudly at Zain " YOU HAVE FEELINGS?" " Would you stop undressing each other with your eyes and eat already, by the angel Jem." Will said with a smirk. Zain's gaze moved and landed on Will. Her eyes hardened and made a sound similar to a snarl. " Oh this ones feisty, what about the other one" Will exclaimed suddenly looking me over. Izz had the urgency to cover myself and then slam his face into his food. " The other one has a name and would rather eat than talk to you" Izz interjected, slamming her fork into her nicely cooked turkey.

" CHARLOTTE HAVE YOU SEEN MY ROBOT PIECE, I MAY HAVE MISPLACED IT," a voice bellowed, making Zain jump.

Charlotte sighed, making Isabella realize that she was present during her little scuffle between Will. Isabella looked at the head of the table and spotted a weird piece of machinery. Must have been the part the mysterious voice was looking for. " Its here Henry, come to the dining room and meet our new guests" Charlotte bellowed back. It was quite impressive how loud a sound can come out of such a small woman. Several seconds later, a man with bright red hair, with freckles appeared, with several smudges all over his clothes. " Ah," he grabbed the piece "thanks love" he looked ready to leave again until charlotte said " Henry stay with for dinner and ill introduce you to the girls"

" No need," said Will smiling, " ill save you all the awkward introductions, that one is Zain she is feisty and has a thing for Jem. This one is Isabella and she is snarky, divine, and will soon have a thing for me" He then turned and winked at Isabella. Izz grimaced and said to Charlotte completely forgetting her shyness, " is he always like this?"

Charlotte smiled weakly and said " I am afraid so, he must get used to him"

After that they all ate in silence, expect for brief interruptions were would will say random words like " ouch do not hit me because of your own failure at flirting" or " I took the hotter one, jelly?"

Moments after Will said something incredibly rude to Zain, which made her clutch her knife alarmingly hard, Izz stood up and said " Thank you for the amazing meal and your hospitality, Zain and I will hopefully start working tomorrow" Izz flashed a smile and grabbed Zain. She was reading to go until Will said, " Tomorrow? You guys are that hasty to start working with me. Relax first take a load off."

Izz turned and anger flashed her eyes, "Take a load off? People are being murdered as we speak and you want me to relax? Wow what a crew" Before Izz could throw a knife at him; she stormed off to her room, hoping she won't get lost.

After 20 minutes of searching Izz gave up and slumped against the wall, uttering curses so foul, she would have made Zain cringe.

" Whoa, what a mouth you have on you" Will said as he turned the corner and leaned on the wall, next to a light, illuminating his face.

" Go away," Izz said, " if I want a jerk I would have asked for one."

"Ouch you hurt my feelings, after all, I thought we were meant for each other, besides you must be lost" Will grinned.

" No I can find my way"

" Stubborn and snarky, my favorite combination."

" What do you want?"

" Just to help the damsel in distress"

She growled at that, all her life she was in charge. Running everything, making all missions a success. She hated that term.

" Sexist and a jerk. My least favorite combination."

Izz ran away from him and took several turns, until she found the training room. She sighed in relief; she knew how to get to her room from here.

" So the training room your favorite room here?"

She turned and spotted Will, his arms crossed.

" Only if you don't have a library"

He then smiled. A real one, one that reached his eyes. "You like to read then?"

" I'm not talking to you about my hobbies so you can make fun of it"

"I wont, I like to read too"

"You? Read?"

"Yes, all types from horror to romance" he then winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and began walking away when he said" Ill show you the library if you want"

She thought about it, she would want to use the library for future plans, so she decided to put up with him and say, " Okay"

Izz memorized the route so next time she wouldn't need to ask him next time. Will opened the door and the library came into her vision. It was vast the walls of books everywhere. The ceiling was so high; she got a bit dizzy staring up. She couldn't help it, she squealed.

"Will?"

Izz walked forward and saw Zain and Jem sitting on a couch.

" Jem I see your giving yours a tour huh?" Will grinned.

Zain frowned, Izz wasn't going to let him spoil it, she then said. " Zain, by the angel, have you seen such beauty before, this library, I can't even."

Zain smiled, " I knew you would love it, its perfect for you."

They all then stood there, looking at the library and themselves. Izz turned to Will and caught him staring at her, not with his confident goofy look but with something else. He quickly smiled and said, " Well ladies tomorrow will be a busy day, so Jem and I will head on out. See ya." He said it hurriedly and promptly left the library with Jem who looked puzzled.

" You like Jem" Izz smiled.

"Oh Izz! He is truly something else. He understands music. He listens to classical but that's beside the point. He is the first person he gets music the way I do."

Izz's heart warms, but they are not here for summer romances. It is a job. " Zain, just, be careful we are going to leave, you know that right?"

Zain's happiness dims a bit but she still smiles as she says, " Ya, I know"

They head to their rooms without getting lost, thanks to Izz. They go to bed preparing them for tomorrow they will head to the latest crime scene and will officially begin their investigation.


End file.
